Himura Noya
is a main character in the Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series. She is the older sister of Himura Akiko. She runs Kurotama Karaoke and is often seen practising with her katana. In episode 12, she was revealed to be the Reaper of Love and was a Cure before the 5 protagonist became so. Her Cure form is . She controls the power of Holy Light. Noya is the antagonist of episode 15 & 16, and transforms into a Loveless. Appearance Noya has long, curly blonde hair held in loose pigtails above her shoulders with bangs parted onto either sides. Her eyes are magenta. Noya wears a black shirt, a red skirt with suspenders and a white scarf around her neck. She also wears black flats and white stockings. Previously, her school uniform was a black blazer with white innings and matching skirt, white stockings and dark brown shoes. As Cure Crimson, Noya's hair length stays the same but is noticeably shinier. Her eye colour remains the same. She wears a long-sleeved white jacket with frilled sleeves that have red, flipped up cuffs which have a red underside, a red fluffy collar that has two small, red, pom-poms, a pair of white silk gloves, a red skirt which have black lace bordered at the base, a pair of white boots where the upper part is flipped upside down on either side, which are red in colour. Personality Noya is a mature, smart and caring person. She seems to know much about the Cures, secretly watching over them. Background Nora runs and owns her family's karaoke shop Kurotama Karaoke. Her parents pasted away when she was young so she had to take Akiko in her custody. While she is a graduate from Kawai High School, Noya was also a Pretty Cure in her days, famously known as the Divine Princess or Reaper of Love, Cure Crimson. However, back then wasn't as cheery and happy as some may think. Relationships Family Himura Akiko - Akiko is Noya's older sister whom becomes the succecor of her powers. When their parents died Noya was forced to take care of Akiko at a young age, abandoning her dream to be a chef. Noya loves Akiko dearly and they both share a close relationship together. Friends Ai - Previously, Ai was Noya's partner, mascot and good friend. Noya is very suspicious of Ai's relationship with her sister but is oddly supportive of him, whereas a lot of teasing. They are on good terms. Kosho Akiyuki and''' Kosho Haruyuki '- Akiyuki and Haruyuki adored Noya aka Cure Crimson as their hero ever since they were little kids. In Noya's prime as a Pretty Cure she was very famous throughout many dimensions, including theirs. They also secretly wish to try out her home-made rice balls. Cure Crimson '"The Divine Princess! Cure Crimson!"' 神のプリンセス! キュアクリムゾン! ''Kami no Purinsesu! Kyua Kurimuzon! is the alter ego of Himura Noya. Cure Crimson has the power of Holy Light. She is represented by blades, and her main colour is red. She uses a sword and scythe as her main weapons. Attacks Songs Noya's voice actress has participated in one character song for the character she voices and one duet. * Truthful Duets: * Together Trivia * Himura Noya is the gender bend of Gora Hakone from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Himura (緋村) - Scarlet Village ** Noya (ノヤ) - Divine Beauty *''Cure Crimson'' means a rich deep red color inclining to purple.https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/crimson Gallery Himura Noya Profile.png|Himura Noya profile Cure ??? Profile.png|Cure Crimson profile Noya Loveless Profile.png|Loveless profile References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Loveless Category:Reformed Villains